Avox
by storygirl1015
Summary: As a little girl, traumatized and mute, Sakura became a member of the Uchiha clan. Years later, something carnal is stirring in the men of the Uchiha. Something taboo and possessive for the strange pink-haired girl that somehow became important to them. Will their affections be what breaks Sakura, or sets her free...? AU. Dark themes. SakuxUchiha


**This idea literally came from nowhere and shot itself into existence…wedging itself at the forefront of my mind and begging to be written…and so, I present my first ever SakuraxUchiha harem. May also include slight SakuxAkatsuki later… Hope this goes over well. But I warn you, it's gonna get pretty angsty in places. Not just like some of my lighter crack!Harems…but if you're still interested, I encourage you to read on. And don't forget to do what you do—review—at the end. Thank you kindly in advance. ^.^**

**SakuraxUchiha (SakuxSasu, SakuxIta, SakuxShi, SakuxMada, possible SakuxAkatsuki)**

**Ages:**

**Sakura-5**

**Sasuke-6**

**Itachi-13**

**Shisui-15**

**Madara-18**

**This is only the ages for the beginning…it'll change when it gets into the second part of the story but just in case you were wondering. Sasuke and Sakura are a year apart because technically Sakura is older than Sasuke by about four months in the canon-verse, and I didn't wanna screw with their birthdays, but I think it's cuter this way. Madara's age has been scaled down accordingly because although him having any sort of intimate relationship with Sakura would be taboo regardless until she's older, I just can't fathom having a teenage Sakura with like, a fifty year old dude, which is what it'd be like if I'd made him a young adult Madara while she was still a child… -.- I haven't decided whether or not to put Obito or Izuna in here yet…There is no "Tobi" alias for now.**

**Summary:** Ten years ago when everything she thought she knew was spiraling hopelessly out of control, Haruno Sakura lost her voice, and gained a place in the Uchiha family. The gratitude she feels toward them is unfathomable and her loyalty unshakable, but what she fails to realize is that darker, lust-driven feelings may be budding in some of her male relatives. Could their taboo love be what finally saves her, or pushes her over the edge?

**I don' own Naruto and this is totally AU. Crack!pairings of the Sakuxmultiple variety and pretty heavy angst in places. Rated M for some swearing, mentions of abuse, and possible future sexual/adult themes. Don't like it then gtf out…but don't read just to flame. Sorry if that was harsh but I have very little patience for obnoxious flamers. Everyone else please disregard that and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1-<strong>Pink Hair

Uchiha Sasuke sighed impatiently as he rolled onto his stomach to peek out at the driveway yet again. Empty. They still weren't back yet. He got up from his spot on the mattress, restless and tired of staring at the ceiling in boredom. Patience had never been a strong suit of his. Especially not when he was so curious.

A few weeks earlier, his parents had called him and his older brother to the living room and told them that they were going to be bringing something home that would bring a lot of changes with it. Mikoto had explained that it was something they had been thinking over for a long time and a decision they wanted the boys to be a part of.

Sasuke had absently thought it was too late for that, since their minds seemed made up. They hadn't even specified! His mother had simply smiled and said it would be a surprise when he asked what it was. Of course that just made the terrible itch of curiosity even worse. He had a feeling Itachi knew something he didn't though—he _always_ knew. But he wasn't saying either, and that just made Sasuke annoyed that he was out of the loop.

So now all he could do was wait for his parents to return with this…change-bringing 'surprise'. He stopped in the hall outside the living room to look up at a family portrait on the wall. It was fairly recent. He stood smiling brightly beside his elder brother who was staring calmly toward the camera. Their parents stood behind them, both wearing small, content smiles, though his mother's was more apparent.

"It's not fair…how come I'm always the last one to know things?" he grumbled.

"They say ignorance is bliss. Is not being included truly so terrible?" The boy blinked, surprised to see a familiar young man standing beside him, looking thoughtfully at the picture.

Sasuke gasped, "Uncle Madara…? Y-you're here?" he asked. It was rare that Madara came around, though he knew a little about him. They were related, distantly, but still of the same blood. In the interest of not going into a long and complicated explanation that would likely go over Sasuke's head, his parents had simply introduced him as his uncle long ago.

Their family was very wealthy and very influential, but Madara was hailed as an exceptional prodigy, even among a family of geniuses. He was young, only eighteen, but no one doubted his ability. Or his dark, ambitious side…

As always, no one told Sasuke anything, but he could see how wary everyone else in the family was around him. He had once heard his father murmuring that he was the black sheep of the Uchiha. Wily and unpredictable. He understood little of what it meant only that Madara was someone to be cautious of. Possibly even someone to fear.

"Your parents asked me to come while they took care of their prior engagement. I arrived shortly after they left…when you were in your room sulking I believe," he added somewhat smugly, causing Sasuke to flush lightly.

"Was not!" he denied futilely.

"Fine," Madara replied smoothly, "Brooding then,"

Sasuke puffed his cheeks out indignantly but wouldn't give Madara the further satisfaction of getting a rise out of him otherwise. It then occurred to him as he looked at the long-haired Uchiha that Madara might very well know what it was his parents were doing.

He was supposed to be a super-genius like Itachi after all—though of course he held his brother in higher regards for obvious reasons. The question was how to go about extracting information? Madara's answers could be illusive and downright cryptic. But then, nearly everything about the man could be said to be such.

"Uncle, do you…do you know where my parents went?" he asked meekly, studying his bare feet.

Madara looked down at the little boy with an amused smirk. Of course he knew. The question was, should he tell the boy outright, or toy with him?

'_Well…'_ he contemplated shortly.

…What fun was there in honesty?

"Let's just say they may or may not be bringing someone home with them for you to meet." He told the boy, whose face instantly morphed from buzzing curiosity to one of complete shock.

Sasuke's face scrunched thoughtfully, _bless him the naïve soul_, thought Madara. "Someone…for me to meet? Like who?" he pressed, his mind racing in loops. That hardly seemed like a very exciting surprise…normally when his parents wanted him to meet someone it was someone his family did business with. Some wealthy patron and on occasion their children…

His eyes gleamed mysteriously. "I wonder whom indeed? Why not ask Itachi. I'm sure he'll have an answer." he suggested, shrugging. The boy only blinked at him once before running off to seek out his brother. Madara chuckled quietly to himself. Little Sasuke was just too fun.

After searching a few of his brother's normal haunts, he finally traced his way back to the family's rather large private library, and upon seeing his brother seated in an armchair reading a heavy looking tome from the family archive, felt rather embarrassed he hadn't thought to come here sooner. Itachi was a genius so of course he was always studying—that was probably how he knew so much.

Itachi didn't so much as look up as he padded into the room, but he had no doubts his brother knew he was there. "Um, Ita—"

"Sasuke, come sit. There's something I'd like to tell you."

He hesitated momentarily in surprise before joining his brother in the neat sitting area. _'How does he do that?' _When Sasuke's body had sank several inches into the plush love seat, Itachi carefully shut the book and met his eyes coolly.

"I'm sure you're wondering what's been happening lately, why our parents seem so preoccupied?"

Sasuke nodded quickly, not bothering to ask how he knew.

"What I'm about to tell you may take you by surprise, but listen carefully little brother." He watched as Sasuke leaned in raptly, his onyx eyes spilling over with curiosity. He smiled gently, "Sasuke, our parents are planning to adopt another child. They will be arriving with them today."

After that, all that filled the silent room was the quiet ticking of the grandfather clock in the back corner. Sasuke tried to let what his brother had told him sink in, but it didn't seem to be processing correctly. Another child… as in, another brother? But why? Itachi was the pride of the family and they were always doting on him, so he doubted they could be getting another son to replace him. '_But what about me? What if it's because mother and father are disappointed in me?' _

"No!" Sasuke frowned angrily. He may not have been as smart or cool as Itachi, but that didn't give them the right to replace him, did it? The boy stood, scowling. "Why do we need another brother?! The two of us are enough, right nii-san?" The loud thump of his heart made him painfully aware of how much the thought hurt. Unconsciously, his fists clenched as he shook his head.

Itachi looked at his brother in sympathy, a part of him feeling that this may be Sasuke's reaction. He hadn't agreed with parents' decision to keep it from him until they brought the child home, but he supposed telling him now, coming from him, was better than the alternative. "Neither of us is being replaced."

Slowly, the betrayed look on Sasuke's young face began to waver. He wanted to believe his brother. Itachi had never lied to him before. But…this was different. This was 'life-changing'. "How do you know?" he asked helplessly.

Itachi sighed before placing the thick book he'd been holding down and standing. Sasuke's eyes widened as he got closer, but he quickly huffed in indignation when his brother jabbed him swiftly in the center of his forehead.

He always fell for that trick! "Ow! What was that for?!" he rubbed his reddened forehead moodily.

Itachi smirked teasingly, "Foolish otouto. Until now, it has always been the two of us. I've always been the wall you have to climb over, and you my ever present shadow, working to surpass me. But…even if that changes, even if it's no longer just us, we will always be brothers, and you will always be Sasuke, my foolish otouto. Even if there were dozens of children in this family, that would not change. Remember that."

Try as he might, Sasuke couldn't hide the happy grin that lit up his face or the bright blush that fought its way to the surface. _'My big brother is so cool!'_

Somehow Itachi's words calmed him. He reseated himself and decided he could deal with this "new kid" when he got here. For now he would wait and talk with Itachi. He didn't really feel like going back to his room, or having Madara taunt him endlessly.

To Itachi's amusement, it took about fifteen minutes of silence before Sasuke asked if he would teach him to play shoji. He knew his brother was a champion at the game—though Itachi was a champion at everything he did, so that was hardly surprising—but he'd never really taken an interest in learning, until now that was.

Itachi had said he'd rather read than talk, and normally that would've been just fine. Only Sasuke was trying to keep from exploding with the jitters he was barely keeping at bay, so anything was better than chewing his nails and waiting for his parents to get back.

Itachi taught him the basics and had soundly beaten him a consecutive four times in a row. They had just set the pieces back up for another round when Sasuke caught the faint sound of a car pulling into the drive. He was on his feet and running for the front foyer faster than he realized.

The quiet footsteps behind him indicated Itachi following at a slower pace. Sasuke watched, breath held anxiously, as the front door opened to reveal his father, looking slightly tired and as stern as ever. He didn't immediately acknowledge his sons upon entering, but that was nothing new.

As he shrugged out of his coat and removed his shoes his wife stepped in behind him. Round onyx eyes stared at the bundle she had carefully balanced against her hip. He could just barely see a small shoe poking out from underneath the thick coat wrapped around the small thing. Sasuke blinked, his heartbeat suddenly skyrocketing.

'_Is that…?_' he attempted to swallow the nervous knot. Itachi told him that it was alright. He wasn't getting replaced. Itachi was always right.

"Welcome home," Madara's sleek voice rumbled as he seemed to slink from the shadows.

Fugaku turned his stare to the young man and nodded. "We appreciate you watching the boys." he returned gruffly.

Personally, he had felt that Itachi was more than responsible enough to be left in charge while they were away, but Mikoto had insisted someone should be there to watch "her babies". He inwardly scoffed. Sometimes he felt his wife smothered their sons to the point of coddling them. It wouldn't make them strong, just dependent.

"Boys, I have someone here I'd like you to meet." Mikoto was practically beaming as she slowly detached the bundle from her side. She inwardly cringed as she felt the small, icy fingers trying to dig into her neck underneath the coat, but managed to pry them away and set the child on shaky legs. The large coat was kept snugly around the little body, slight tremors barely visible through it.

Sasuke stepped forward, his curiosity overriding any previous animosity he had felt. "Mother…is he our new brother?" he asked slowly.

Fugaku looked away, disappointed. He hadn't wanted another child, and if he _**had**_ it certainly would be another male. But as it was, his wife had gone against everything they'd talked about when the topic had first been breached, and the result was that they had _not _come home with another son…

Mikoto's smile brightened, if at all possible, and she firmly tugged the coat away to reveal the newest addition to the Uchiha household. "No. It's your new sister."

The minute the coat no longer obstructed his view, Sasuke's mind went into overdrive. There, standing in front of his mother, was probably the most pitiful looking thing he'd ever seen. A little girl peeking timidly out at them, her hands wringing nervously in front of her. That was hardly the most appalling thing about her. His eyes trailed up, and landed on her head, where a mop of shocking pink hung limply over her eyes. **Pink**. _**Pink**_! No Uchiha had pink hair.

"This is Sakura," Mikoto spoke gently, Sasuke noted, like she was afraid speaking too loud would cause the girl to shatter. He eyed the scrawny frame in the worn clothes that hung loosely on her little body and decided she certainly looked fragile enough. "She's a year younger than you, Sasuke, so you're not the youngest anymore. I'm counting on you to look after her."

Madara suppressed a smirk at Sasuke's expense. The boy's befuddled expression said it all. Admittedly, he hadn't expected his little head game to work so well… but the more unsure of himself he was the more advantageous for Madara in the future. All he had done was sow the seeds and Sasuke's budding inferiority complex to Itachi had done the rest, _'Oh-ho…no longer the baby, are we Sasuke?_'

He spared the pale little slip of a girl a passing glance. Besides her hair, he saw nothing truly remarkable. She shook like a leaf and showed signs of abuse and malnourishment. A problem child with baggage. No doubt it had been Mikoto who had chosen to bring her home. Fugaku would never want such a weak child, even if it was his own blood.

Sasuke just kept staring at "Sakura" as he now knew the human mop-head to be called. She fidgeted and seemed to look at him shyly—it was hard to tell as her hair almost completely covered her eyes—but otherwise, she remained silent.

This made him mentally exasperated. '_What's her deal? Why doesn't she say something?_'

He wanted to say something cheeky like "cat got your tongue?" to get under her skin, but instead the first thing he could think to say, was, "Her hair…is pink."

Fugaku barely managed to suppress a snort at his younger son's observation. He had told Mikoto that a child with pink hair would stick out like a sore thumb in the Uchiha clan—a clan of pallid skin and typically dark features—but she had claimed something about the trembling little girl who shied away while the other children tried desperately to be noticed, had called to her.

Mikoto only smiled gently, stroking Sakura's head soothingly as she glanced backward at the woman. "It is."

Itachi, having silently observed until that moment, carefully stepped in front of the girl before bending to her height. He'd noticed how reclusive she seemed and assessed that she had probably experienced some sort of trauma that had caused her to draw into herself. Most children her age may be shy around strangers, but she acted as though she expected someone to strike out at her any moment. It made him curious about just what she had seen.

"Hello Sakura," he whispered calmly, "I'm your older brother, Itachi. It's nice to meet you." The tremors didn't stop but her eyes seemed to slowly drift toward his face, given the slight lift of her head.

Patiently, Itachi remained crouched, offering her a hand gingerly, palm outstretched. She stared warily for several long moments; her uncertainty was all but palpable. Sasuke was growing anxious just observing her. She was so unsettling! Pallid skin and an aura so young but so laced with despair it was pitiable.

Sakura studied the hand, waiting for it to curl into a fist, or fly through the air to strike her in the face. But the hand stayed open and flat, welcoming. Some deep innate part of her sought contact, contact that didn't result in bruising or pain. Her tiny fingers twitched at her sides. Itachi noticed that the girl seemed even more distraught, and wondered if it was too soon to try and initiate any form of contact.

He began to withdraw his hand, nearly startled when a small, clammy fist encircled his thumb, keeping him from drawing it away. The family watched, a collective breath of anticipation held over their heads. Sasuke blinked, not knowing the exact dynamics of the situation. Only sensing that it was something very defining that would mold the foundation of how this Sakura fit in to the family.

When Sakura didn't attempt to retract her grip, there was a sense of deep fascination in the air among the Uchiha. Fugaku was impressed his son had actually connected with the girl. Mikoto was both relieved and elated. Madara was amused and Sasuke was bewildered by what had happened.

Sakura peeked at the face of the boy who was going to be her new brother, and Itachi saw a flash of startlingly green eyes through the curtain of pink. Her lips parted slowly and she mouthed something inaudible. It was as if she was asking if she had made the right decision. Not wanting to startle her, Itachi slowly let his fingers curl loosely around her own, giving her the chance to let go. It warmed him when she didn't. He had just gained a tiny step in earning her trust. Itachi glanced up from their hands to see watery green eyes looking at him, her small mouth quivering nervously. He decided from that point on he would always be there for both his little brother_ and_ sister.

Dinner had passed awkwardly, if that was what it could be called. Sakura had remained silent throughout dinner. In fact, she had barely touched her plate at first, seemingly hesitant as if fearing some kind of reprimand. Only with Mikoto's encouraging prods to eat had she taken the first tentative bite.

Then, seeming to forget everything else she grew bolder and started to nibble in earnest, obviously hungry, but not willing to abandon all etiquette. So she wasn't a complete pig even when she was hungry, which was good. But Sasuke still wasn't ready to accept her completely. Not when she was effectively taking everyone's attention away from him where it belonged. How was he expected to warm up to her…when he didn't know the first thing about her? Other than her name was an obvious cliché of her abnormal hair and she seemed incapable of speech.

He watched, restless and not ready for bedtime, as dark grey storm clouds roiled overhead, outside his bedroom window. A storm had been blowing in from the west side of the city all day and had finally reached the Uchiha's lavish home on the outside of town. Faint rumblings in the distance made him tense slightly, but then he remembered he was an Uchiha and too old to be afraid of stupid thunder storms, so his body relaxed.

He had mostly gotten over the fear. But he still was tired of not sleeping, and maybe a midnight snack would help. Sliding from bed, Sasuke tiptoed out into the hall, carefully making his way past his parents' cracked bedroom door. He stopped just outside the hall bathroom and listened for any signs of anyone else being awake. All he heard was rumbling and wind outside. The coast was clear.

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, his heart-rate was even again, and the young Uchiha stepped softly onto each wooden stair, watching out for the creaky plank in the center that always squealed like a drowning cat. Clearing the stairs was probably the hardest part.

He padded into the kitchen, feeling his way around instead of flipping on the light. Sasuke grinned in triumph when his fingers wrapped around the cool metal handle of the stainless steel fridge. Cold air chilled his face as he opened the door and fumbled around. "Oh!" he sighed happily, grabbing the carton of milk and a container of cherry tomatoes.

His mother kept them for when she made salads, but Sasuke loved how small and easy to snack on they were. Not nearly as messy as the big tomatoes she grew out in her garden. The little boy set the milk and tomatoes on the kitchen table, dragging a chair out and placing it just under a cabinet too high to reach. With the practiced balanced of a sneaky child, he climbed from the chair onto the counter, standing on his knees and taking out a glass. Sasuke easily hopped down and quickly filled it to the brim with milk.

He carried his full glass back to the table with both hands, careful not to slosh any puddles on the floor. Sasuke gleefully hoisted himself up into the chair and sat on his knees, popping tomato after tomato into his hungry mouth and occasionally gulping down milk.

He sighed, wiping off the milk mustache he was sure he had with the back of his pajama sleeve. By the time he'd run out of milk, he looked down only to realize he'd eaten almost a third of the container. "Better hurry up and put these back!" he whispered, snatching up the remaining tomatoes and shoving them back in the spot where he'd found them in the fridge drawer.

Hopefully his kaa-san wouldn't notice that some were missing anytime soon…or she would forget and think she'd used them. He put the empty glass in the sink and rubbed his full belly, feeling satisfied and slightly drowsier.

Maybe now he would sleep. He tiptoed back upstairs with the same careful steps, staying close to the walls as he passed by his parents' room once more. He was halfway back to his room, just passing his brother's closed door when he heard it. A tiny whine that was barely audible over the howling wind outside. He stopped to listen, thinking maybe he was just getting jumpy. Sneaking around did that to a kid.

Just when he'd put it down to his overactive imagination, the sound came again, louder and more plaintive. He frowned, wondering what the racket was about. It sounded like some baleful ghost moaning in the night. That was when he remembered his strange new sister with her spooky green eyes and ghostly pale skin...

He glanced at the room just across from his, edging toward her door and pressing an ear to it. The noise was definitely coming from her. The whining was sounding more frantic and he could hear shuffling like she was fighting or trying to escape someone.

He started to knock, but then realized she probably wouldn't hear him. Then he wondered why he cared at all if she was scared. He didn't really know her, and it wasn't like he liked her. She was just…some weird girl his parents brought home and expected him to play nice with. '_It's not my problem…_' he reasoned. _'Mother will probably come soon anyway.'_

His thoughts were punctuated by a particularly loud clap of thunder that seemed to shake the house. He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed. Sasuke had to keep reminding himself he wasn't afraid anymore.

The young Uchiha kept repeating his mantra as he pivoted back around to try sleeping again. His small hand had just wrapped around the doorknob when there was a loud creak behind him and something came exploding out of Sakura's room.

A small figure swathed in a bright green comforter with a simple cherry blossom pattern. Sasuke blinked as the comforter-clad girl bolted at the next shake of thunder and tried to scurry past him—probably to his parents' room—only to trip at the heavy fabric trailing around her feet and stumble forward, squarely into his chest.

Sasuke caught his balance with a small "oomph" as the trembling pink-haired annoyance clumsily righted herself. "Hey! Watch it," he huffed. She froze, seemingly unsure what to do. He had no idea why she didn't try to run past him again.

Maybe she thought he wouldn't let her. Maybe she thought she would be in trouble for being up—_he_ probably would be. Sasuke could just make out the terrified green eyes staring at him in the peel of lightning that illuminated the dark hall through the skylight in the high-vaulted ceiling.

Her tiny fingers curled around the edges of her only protection even tighter and she sank to the carpeted floor, pressed against the wall with her shoulders hunched stiffly.

Her wide eyes glanced up in down the hall as unwanted memories of nights just like these spent huddled in the dark, scary corner of a closet resurfaced. Sakura didn't realize she was rocking herself in place and keening until the start of Sasuke's hand squeezing her shoulder brought her attention back to the present.

She blinked at the boy studying her carefully, crouching so he was eye level to her. From the beginning she could tell he didn't like her much. Not that many boys did before at the foster home, either. But he hadn't tried to bully her, at least. She shuddered at the memory of some of her older tormentors, or make her play "special games".

Sasuke frowned at the glazed look in her eyes. He didn't have to be a genius to know it was more than just the storm, more than just her not liking to be touched. Something was seriously wrong with this girl. Even the shyest girl in his class at school didn't act so…absolutely terrified of everything.

It was like Sakura had never known what it meant to be safe. To her, everything was something scary and dangerous. Every touch was meant to hurt. That was her reality before the Uchiha family brought her home, not that Sasuke had any clue.

"Come on," he said softly, taking one of her hands and prying her fingers loose from her blanket. She had a good grip on it, but Sasuke was strong for his age and soon her shaking hand was squeezed in his. Without any warning he tugged her to her feet, helping her balance as she fell into him slightly. This time he didn't shout or get upset.

He just tugged her through his door, into his dark room. Sasuke shut his door without letting go of her hand, though he was very aware of her reciprocating hold on his own hand.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" he asked, though he was sure it was a rhetorical question. Even if Sakura didn't want to stay with him, it was obvious she didn't want to be alone. He wasn't exactly sure why he didn't just take her to his parents' room though. He barely caught her nod. Sasuke decided he could release her hand. He wasn't going to push. She would have to decide if she wanted to come or not.

"You can take off the bedspread, you know." he told her, walking to his own bed and hopping into the center. He motioned for her to follow and she scurried to him quickly, stopping at the edge before reluctantly leaving her comforter on the floor.

Sasuke helped her get settled beside him, pulling the covers over the both of them and lying back on his cooled pillow. Even with his curtains drawn, the next flash of lightning was alarmingly bright outside his window, and the next thing he knew, there was a pink-haired girl all but strangling him.

"R-relax," he wheezed, trying desperately to pull her fingers out of his skin. Her face remained buried in his shoulder as she clung to his sides. "It's ok…I'm here," he tried again, remembering how his mother always soothed him with comforting whispers when he would run to her in the night.

A small shudder ran through him when he felt Sakura's eyelashes fluttering against the side of his neck. He hugged her reassuringly, even when he felt his shirt starting to get damp. "I'm your big brother now," he mumbled. "You don't have to be scared. I'm strong enough to protect you." Slowly, he felt Sakura's sobbing, shuddering body grow still. He glanced down to see if it was working; only to see her pale eyelids shut. Her breathing had finally evened out—she was sleeping.

"You're a whole lot of trouble, imouto," Sasuke sighed, pulling Sakura snug against him. After being kept up most of the night, he was more than ready for sleep. His eyelids felt weighted as he closed them.

The next morning, Mikoto found them curled into each other, Sasuke holding onto his new sister protectively.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Good, ok, so-so…? Hopefully anything but flat-out terrible... And to those that know me from my lighter fluffier stories…if you're not into angst and drama this particular little fic of mine may not be for you…See, I want to make this as realistic as possible from the stand-point of Sakura's life as a mute and how the Uchiha family must come to accept that, before there can be any romance. I want the characters to have very tangible flaws and for Sakura, being mute drastically alters her perception of the world, though intelligence wise, she's still the exceptionally bright Sakura we all know and love. It's just…it'll be applied differently.<strong>

**Obviously other than that it will be a slow build and the romance will come in much later. In most fics I read where Sakura's adopted by the Uchiha's, usually it goes pretty smoothly and the boys get all attached instantly—she also almost always ends up with Sasuke. That will not happen here. Sasuke is wary of her for many reasons and Itachi is just trying to be a polite. The others don't really even know her yet. The time lapses will be very gradual as I want to spend a good bit of time carving out the dynamics before just moving on to even more intense stuff. I almost added Itachi at the end but decided to get in a little SasuxSaku fluff instead. ;) No, neither of them has a crush on the other. Sasuke just decides it's his job to be a big brother to Sakura. For a while their relationship will be pretty platonic…**

**Next chapter coming soon…please review!**


End file.
